Das Liebeslied
by Kylyen
Summary: Draco und seine Gefühle!Meine erste Songfic. Ist schon etwas älter. Complete.


**Das Liebeslied**

_Anmerkung:_ Es ist schon etwas her das ich diese Songfic geschrieben habe. Ich hab sie auch schon in einem anderen Forum hochgestellt. Trotzdem hat man mir jetzt gesagt ich sollte sie nicht der Allgemeinheit vorenthalten. Bitte schön jetzt dürft ihr sie auch lesen. °g°

**Disclaimer:** das Lied gehört Annett Louisan und die Akteure immer noch JKR Ich bekomme auch immer noch kein Geld dafür seufz Vorausetzung: ein winzig kleines Review wäre ganz lieb Hundeäuglein machen tut

**Paaring:** Harry/ Draco

**Rating:** leichter Slash

**Beta:** SydTheWitch das Grauen in Person und meine kleine Schwester (dafür kann ich nichts °g° und danke Süße) Kennt ihr das Problem mit das und dass oder den und denn? Ich nicht °schluck° Aber dafür dann Syd und sie hasst es °g°

**Genre:** äh? Songfiktion? Romanze?General?

**Inhalt:** Draco und seine Gefühle

**Warnung:** Also, ich möchte dazu ganz kurz erwähnen: Ich bin kein Fan von Songfictions (was nicht heißt, daß ich sie nicht lese), aber ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum Leute so etwas schreiben. Ich habe dieses Lied gehört und ich musste sofort an Harry und Draco denken. Plötzlich hatte ich einen Ohrwurm, den ich tagelang nicht mehr los wurde. Immer und immer wieder kamen mir die Beiden in den Sinn. Und jetzt wo ich es aufgeschrieben habe gefällt es mir eigentlich ganz gut.

**Das Liebeslied**  
(Annett Louisan und JKR)  
by Kylyen

**meine Zweifel war'n ihr Geld nicht wert  
sie ergaben sich stumm  
du bist alles was mein Herz begehrt  
es schlägt pausenlos um sich herum**

_Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe, aber ich habe nie  
gelernt zu vertrauen. Was blieb mir denn anderes übrig? Ich musste mir über  
meine Gefühle klar werden, doch jetzt weiß ich, dass es stimmt, dass du mir  
mehr bedeutest als alles andere in meinem kleinen erbärmlichen Leben. Ich weiß  
jetzt, dass egal was ich mache, mein Herz immer an dir hängen wird. Dass ich  
mich nicht gegen meine Gefühle wehren kann die mir sagen das du alles bist was  
zählt. Nein, ich habe einfach nie gelernt zu vertrauen. Am allerwenigsten mir  
selbst. Ich habe einfach keinen anderen Weg gesehen und jetzt muss ich  
feststellen, dass all meine Zweifel unbegründet waren und du da bist. Ich kann  
nichts für andere empfinden wenn all meine Gefühle schon von dir belegt sind.  
Du mußt verstehen, dies alles ist so neu für mich. Ich habe in einer Welt gelebt  
wo Stolz und Ansehen das Einzige war das zählte. Wo man Menschen wegen  
jedem Vorteil ausnutzte und jetzt plötzlich lerne ich zu lieben. _

**hör für immer auf in mir zu ruh´n  
und fall jeden Schritt  
wie ein Clown in viel zu großen Schuh´n  
ich weiß nicht mehr wie mir geschieht**

_Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr.  
Plötzlich kann ich Lächeln ohne dass jemand mir seltsame Blicke zuwirft. Plötzlich  
kann ich Dinge tun, die ich mich nie getraut hätte und das alles nur weil du mich  
anlächelst, mir zuzwinkerst oder mich Küsst. Womit habe ich dich verdient? Ich  
könnte die ganze Zeit Lachen und Tanzen, ich könnte die ganze Welt  
umarmen um zu zeigen wieviel du mir bedeutest. Am liebsten würd ich das  
Fenster öffnen und hinaus schreien, dass ich dich liebe. Ich möchte, dass dieses  
Gefühl niemals aufhört. Wie konnte es nur je soweit kommen? Ich benehme mich  
wie ein Narr. Wo ist die Maske geblieben die mein Vater so mühsam in meiner  
Erziehung aufgebaut hat, die ich einen Großteil meines Lebens getragen habe?  
Aber du hast nichts mehr davon übrig gelassen. Du hast meine ganze Welt auf  
den Kopf gestellt und dafür liebe ich dich, ich danke dir._

**alles an mir will zu dir  
mein kühler Kopf  
öffnet Tür und Tor  
weit über beide Ohren**

_Jede Sekunde, die ich nicht bei dir sein kann kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
Jede Minute, die ich in einem anderen Klassenzimmer als du sitze, macht mich  
wahnsinnig. Meine Gedanken drehen sich immer nur um dich. Ich frage mich was  
aus mir geworden ist. Denn das ist nicht der Draco Malfoy den ich kenne oder  
irgend ein anderer. Es fällt mir schwer, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren  
oder Malfoy zu sein. Sobald ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich deine grünen  
Augen, deine verstrubbelten Haare, deine lachenden Lippen. Deine Stimme, die  
Dinge in mein Ohr flüstert oder mir einfach nur Geschichten von sich erzählt. Wir  
beide sind uns sehr ähnlich, wir waren schon immer auf eine seltsame Weise  
sehr allein. Wo ist all der Hass hin der mich so lang von dir fern gehalten hat?_

**läßt Blut in meinen Adern gefrier´n  
als ob mein Bauch  
sich im Rodeln übt  
scheiße bin ich verliebt  
hab jetzt schon viel zu viel zu verlier´n**

_Trotz allem darf es niemals jemand wissen, alleine die Vorstellung, was es für die  
anderen Slytherins bedeutet. Was es heißen würde wenn sie davon erfahren  
würden, dass Draco Malfoy Harry Potter liebt. Das Draco Malfoy niemals vorhat  
ein Todesser zu werden. Mir wird schlecht wenn ich daran denke, dass sie es  
sofort ihren Eltern berichten würden und dass es damit in kürzester Zeit auch  
mein Vater wissen würde... Und weswegen das ganze? Weil ich meine Hormone  
nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Seltsam, doch ich bereue es nicht einen Augenblick  
lang. Aber das Unglaublichste an der ganzen Sache ist doch sowieso nur, dass  
ich mir selbst eigentlich ganz egal bin. Aber was würde es für dich bedeuten?  
Was würden die Leute von Harry denken? Was würden sie von mir verlangen?  
Meine Eltern? Die Todesser? Harry wäre nicht mehr sicher. Dieses Risiko  
kann ich einfach nicht eingehen. Ich hätte zuviel Angst ihn zu verlieren._

**bin erblindet auf den ersten Blick  
bin sprachlos und taub  
meine Logik bricht sich das Genick  
ist all ihrer Klarheit beraubt**

_Dann betrittst du den Raum. Granger und das Wiesel sind bei dir und einen  
winzigen Augenblick nur schweifen deine Augen durch die große Halle und finden  
mich. Du zwinkerst und Lächelst, auch wenn es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil  
lang ist. Doch ich kann dich nur noch anstarren. Es ist mir egal was Pansy sagt,  
ich kann nicht auf die Fragen von Blaise antworten, denn du bist das Einzige was  
ich sehe. Dann wende ich den Blick ab doch ich sehe und höre noch immer  
nichts, da ist nur dein Lachen, das über die Haustische sogar bis zu mir dringt.  
Dieses Lachen ist nicht für mich und dafür hasse ich dich, denn ich bin wieder  
eifersüchtig, weil ich dich Liebe._

**hab zum Boden keinerlei Kontakt  
mein Tag läßt mich kalt  
meine Züge entgleisen im Takt  
und machen vor keinem mehr halt**

_Und dann kommt der Abend. Wenn die anderen Schlafen und ich mich aus den  
Kerkern schleichen kann. Ich habe den ganzen Tag nur auf den Abend, auf die  
Nacht gewartet. Wenn Hogwarts schläft und die Schatten das einzige sind, was  
durch die Flure schleicht. Fast das Einzige. Ich beeile mich, denn wenn mich ein  
Lehrer erwischen würde wäre das Fatal. Dann komm ich zum Raum der  
Wünsche. Da die Tür schon da ist, weiß ich, dass du bereits auf mich wartest.  
Und wieder spüre ich das Herz in meiner Brust, das ohne Unterlaß schlägt. So  
Laut, dass allein schon das Geräusch ganz Hogwarts wecken müsste.  
Ich öffne die Tür und du drehst dich bei diesem Geräusch um. Dann bist du da  
und deine Lippen nähern sich meinen. Es ist, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben.  
Himmel, ich hab den ganzen Tag auf diesen Moment gewartet. Dann ziehst du  
dich zurück und ich seufze enttäuscht auf. Du lächelst. „Ich liebe es wenn du so  
ehrlich bist. Wenn deine Augen und dein Gesicht so echt sind. Wenn du du bist  
und keine Maske trägst." Ich werde rot aber das bringt dich nur dazu mir über  
die Wange zu streichen. Dann nähern sich deine Lippen wieder meinen und bevor  
sie sich berühren flüsterst du: „Genau so."_

**alles an mir will zu dir  
mein kühler Kopf  
öffnet Tür und Tor  
weit über beide Ohren**

_Ich sehne mich jede freie Minute nach dir._

**läßt Blut in meinen Adern gefrier´n  
als ob mein Bauch  
sich im Rodeln übt  
scheiße bin ich verliebt  
hab jetzt schon viel zu viel zu verlier´n**

_Ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich leben._

**meine Zweifel war'n ihr Geld nicht wert  
sie ergaben sich stumm  
du bist alles was mein Herz begehrt  
es schlägt pausenlos um sich herum**

**_Ich liebe dich Harry Potter_**


End file.
